


What We Saved the World For

by Gaynin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, OC Child Character, Parents, girl!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann Gottlieb enjoys the domestic life he never thought he'd have after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Saved the World For

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little G rated family fic while I continue to work on 3+ long fics.  
> Cuz God knows if I don't have everything prewritten it'll never be updated.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~~~

Newton calls Heidi a wonderful surprise. Hermann calls Heidi one of the strangest things that ever happened to him.

It had been about a year after the breach was closed, a month after their engagement, that Newton noticed her body changing.

At first she was shocked, then excited, then just worried. She had stayed away from Hermann for a week to his irritation. He knew something was amiss but couldn’t use the after effects of the drift to find out what when they were apart.

He was finally able to corner her and she didn’t try to fight his firm hands on her shoulders as their eyes met, her face a deep red. Hermann’s eyes shifted rapidly across her face and then widened, his hands slowly wrapping themselves around her as tears welled in both their eyes.

Financially preparing for the baby was easy. Emotionally it was terrifying.

Hermann was scared to death with doubt. Surely he was too old to become a father. What if he wasn’t physically able to help Newton raise a baby? By the time the child is in middle school he’d be old enough to have grandchildren. He’d surely embarrass him/her. Newton though felt more than confident in Hermann, which was somehow worse. But he knew first hand there was no one else in the world Newt would rather start a family with, and that made it… worth it.

Their baby girl was born and shortly after they were married. (“I want to drink at my wedding!” Newton had said. Wedlock be damned.)

They bought a modest house for themselves, neither of them could honestly stand anything flashy. Comfort was their main concern after more than a decade in a cold metal dome.

Heidi was beautiful. She had her mother’s round face and freckles and her father’s eyes and brows. Brown hair soft and smile sweet. She was a bit quieter than Hermann thought a child produced by a Geiszler could be, but once you got her going you could tell she was a chip off the old block.

It was scary for both of them, trying to strike the balance between nourishing her ever whirring mind and giving her the childhood neither of them had. They decided on enrolling her into school late. No doubt in their minds she’d catch up, and she did so easily.

Some of the things that she had to say sincerely blew them away at times. Questions like what was the probability that she’d be able to resist a banned treat? When chances seemed low she pointed out that she couldn’t really be blamed then. She was only 3.

Hermann sometimes feared being alone with her. Newton was always around so it didn’t concern him too much, but he feared that he might be too cold, too strict, too much like his own father when his mother wasn’t around. He was scared to death he’d neglect her the way he’d been. Scared to hurt his little girl.

One night he laid in bed next to a nude sleeping Newton after a session of lovemaking, and thought about his luck. A lovely wife, a brilliant first born, a quiet home. For once he could honestly say he was happy.

A small rasp came from the door. Hermann put on his pants, tied his robe, tucked Newton in a bit snugger and answered to see Heidi, tiny and in her own robe.

“Papa? ‘M sorry,” she spoke timidly “Mommy’s usually up.”

His heart and fears melted for the moment. Hermann scooped her up in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder “It’s quite alright sweetheart,” he kissed her hair “you can wake Papa anytime you need me. Is something wrong?”

She shook her head. “Jus’ couldn’t sleep.”

“Let’s warm a little milk then shall we?” 

Heidi nodded and wrapped her little arms around her father’s neck.

He set her down on the sofa near the slowly dying fireplace. Returning with two mugs and a large sugar cookie.

“We’ll share it.”

Heidi smiled and took her piece, skouching closer to her father’s side and sipping milk out of her favorite mug. Blue with a picture an ostrich they got her on a trip to her favorite place, the zoo.

Hermann stroked her hair and drank.

“Papa?”

“Hm?”

She fidgeted “Can we go see the stars some night?”

Hermann paused “You want to stargaze?”

Heidi nodded quickly “I want to see the- the Consol- the Constole-”

“The Constellations?”

She nodded vigorously again.

“Oh course we can love. Tonight’s a bit too chilly, but next week should warm up some. I can show you them, I can teach you their names.”

“I know their names Papa I-I read them in a book I… borrowed from your lyberry.”

Hermann couldn't fight the smile from his face and didn't try, his daughter deserved to see him smile. ”You borrow books from my library?"

She put her head down shyly “Mommy said I could ‘long as I don’t get food on ‘em. Sh’ said you wou’n’t mind.”

“And she was right.” Hermann had to chuckle and ruffle his brilliant daughters hair. She giggled.

“Hey!” they both gave a start and turned around to see Newton in a tee shirt and sweat pants.

“What’s this about me being right?”

Heidi giggled on impulse at her mother’s bombastic presence, which in turn made Newton come around to tickle her little daughter.

“What’re you guys doing up?”

“I can’t sleep so Papa gave me milk and a cookie.”

“A cookie?”

“Half a cookie.” Hermann corrects.

Newton put her hands on her hips “A cookie before bed? Really? And that’s gonna help her sleep?… oh my god I’m a boring mom.”

Hermann couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, covering his mouth as he did.

“You son of a- I thought I’d be the fun parent!” she shouted, no real mirth behind it. A smile played at her lips, in fact. Heidi’s laughter grew louder.

“Sorry to disappoint you darling.” Hermann said, straight face nowhere to be found. Heidi’s merriment never falting.

“You guys are the worst.” Newt pouted, hiding her smile. 

Hermann and Heidi continued falling apart on the couch and Newton crossed her arms, beginning to feel irritated.

“Alright you two, it’s time for bed. Come on.”

Heidi hopped off the couch and Hermann wondered if she had too much energy for sleep now. She jumped into her mother’s arms and Newt combed her fingers through her hair, a soothing look came to Heidi’s face almost immediately.

They all went to the master bedroom and curled up on either side of Heidi who was out like a light at her mother’s gentle touch. Cuddling together Hermann felt at peace with his family. It seemed his years of self sacrifice and doubt paid off. 

He finally knew what they saved the world for, or rather who.


End file.
